


Don’t touch him

by Trashy_fan



Series: TTP shots babey [4]
Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Airbender Cecily, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Avatar Rupert, Earthbender Joan, Fights, Firebender Amir, How Do I Tag, M/M, but i can’t be bothered changing it now sorry, i keep spelling her name cecile, implied Cecily/Joan, its not mentioned but i thought i’d add it here, what do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_fan/pseuds/Trashy_fan
Summary: Rupert and Amir finally have a night to them self, but it doesn’t quite go as planned, unfortunately.
Relationships: Amir/Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Series: TTP shots babey [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850038
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Don’t touch him

**Author's Note:**

> IN JUST THREE DAYS i’ll be crying over ttp season 3. three days guys i’m soooo excited!!!!!
> 
> Also, there’s a little violence in this, it’s not graphic (in my opinion) but just in case

Rupert and Amir were desperate. They’d only had a few dates since they officially started dating, and they wanted another one. They both understood why they couldn’t go out much; Rupert had a lot of responsibility as the Avatar, and he needed to learn (and preferably master) all four elements before Sozin’s Comet if they wanted any chance of beating the Fire Lord. But, they had been training together nonstop, added onto Joan’s earth bending training, and they were both exhausted and desperately in need of a break. It got so bad that an inn keeper let them have a room for free, insisting that they looked far too tired to not take it.

So, they all decided to take a day off training, with Cecile and Joan going to some shop downtown, and Rupert and Amir deciding to find a restaurant that they could have a nice meal in. Rupert looks over at Amir, who is currently rambling about Earth Kingdom architecture, and how they use their element to their advantage. Amir looks over at him, obviously feeling him stare, and raises an eyebrow.

“You’re looking at me weird. Do I have something on my face?”

Rupert just smiles and takes Amir’s hand in his, rubbing his thumb against Amir’s knuckles gently. “I love you, you know that.”

Amir smiles at him, the fondness in his eyes mirroring Rupert’s. “Love you too.”

They finally walk into a small restaurant, an ambient murmur filling the place. A woman comes up and offers them a table in one of the corners, setting menus in front of them. As she walks away, having made sure they know to ask if they need anything, Rupert takes in the place around him. It’s filled with a dim yellow light, with wooden tables dotted around the room. There are a few servers ambling around between the tables.

“This place is nice,” Rupert comments, as he continues to look around. He feels eyes on him and turns to look at Amir, who is gazing fondly at him. Rupert furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “What?”

“Nothing, just admiring you,” Amir states with a shrug of his shoulder. Rupert sputters a bit, cheeks flushing pink.

“Neat,” he says, his brain currently too busy trying to work through a gay panic to realise what he’d said. As soon as he does he buries his face in his hands, listening to Amir’s chuckling. 

A waiter comes over to them and asks them what they want, forcing Rupert to look up. Five minutes in and he’s already flustered.

He definitely isn’t going to last the rest of the night.

** *~*~* **

To Rupert’s immense surprise, he managed to make it the whole meal without dying from embarrassment. In fact, he even managed to reciprocate some of Amir’s flirtatious remarks, so he counts tonight as a major win.

They stroll through the dark streets, letting a comfortable silence surround them as the rain bounces around them. It creates a peaceful ambiance, something that was becoming increasingly rare as Sozin’s Comet drew nearer, so he knows to cherish it.

He feels Amir squeeze his hand slightly, and Rupert raises an eyebrow at him. “What-“

“I think some people are following us.” Amir whispers, dragging him around a corner that takes them in the opposite direction of the inn they’re staying in.

“How do you know?”

“Because I just walked around in circles and they stayed behind us the entire time.”

“Wait, you- how did I not notice?” Rupert asks incredulously, gaining a pointed glare from Amir to keep his voice down.

“Don’t worry about it. I think we should confront them,” Amir whispers, sneaking a glance back at whoever is following them. Rupert decides to look as well and sees a man and a woman, the woman tall and muscular, and the man slightly shorter, with a more athletic build. He looks back at Amir and raises an eyebrow in question.

“We don’t know anything about them. They could be master earthbenders for all we know,” he reasons.

“Yes, but we’re Rupert and Amir, we could take them,” Amir assures, making sure to keep eye contact the entire time. Rupert searches his boyfriend’s eyes for any sort of doubt or hesitation, but no. All there is is pure determination and pride. 

He trusts Amir. “Okay, let’s do this.”

Amir nods decisively and leads him down the street towards an alleyway around the back of a store that must’ve closed by now. They stand side by side and share a knowing glance. This could turn into a fight if things go out of hand. Rupert nods, as of to say ‘I’ll deal with this’.Amir gives him a slight thumbs up, before turning to look at the entrance of the alleyway, where footsteps could be heard. As soon as the two who were following them turned the corner, Rupert took a step forward. “Why were you following us?”

The two raise an eyebrow, as if having a silent conversation, before turning back to them. “It’s not you we’re after, little boy. So how’s about you head back home so we can talk to the Fire Nation Prince on our own.”

“Anything you have to say to him, you can say to me,” Rupert states boldly, knowing full well they preparing for a fight. He doesn’t have to turn to know that Amir has moved into a firebending position.

“If that’s what you want,” the woman says, taking a wide stance. Rupert looks at the puddles beginning to form around them, but doesn’t make any move to bend them. He’s sure he can find a peaceful resolution to this.

“Listen, lady, I don’t know what your problem is but-“ he cuts himself off, suddenly becoming preoccupied with dodging a sudden boulder.

“What my problem is?” the woman asks incredulously. “You mean it’s not obvious? The Fire Nation has ruined our lives, and  he is part of that problem. What better revenge than to get rid of the next Fire Lord?”

“He had nothing,” - he dodges another flurry of rocks, this time from the man - “to do” - yet another boulder is thrown his way - “with that.”

“Rupert, it’s no use,” Amir says from behind him, and Rupert can here the poorly concealed anger in his voice. “If these guys want a fight, then so be it.”

He looks back in surprise at Amir. “But-“ he’s cut off by a small boulder hitting him in the side, sending him tumbling towards a wall. “Fine, let’s do this.”

He takes the water from a puddle and sends it towards the man, pushing him back. Almost immediately another rock is sent his way, but he gets into the stance Joan had drilled into him so much so that it’s almost subconscious. He puts his hand out and catches the rock, stopping it before it pushes him back too far and immediately sends it flying back to the man. The man looks surprised at the sudden change in bending for a second, and Rupert uses this moment to once again blast the man with a large stream of water, this time hitting him in the shoulder. He’s about to freeze them man in place when he spots something out the corner of his eye.

“Rupert!” Amir shouts, and before he can react Rupert is being pushed out of the way of a massive boulder. He watches in shock as the boulder slams into Amir and he is sent rolling across the concrete.

“Amir!” he shouts, but there’s no response. “Amir?!”

He can feel tears welling up, but at that moment he can’t let them out. He can see the woman preparing to attack Amir, and Rupert knows he has to protect him. Something akin to anger is boiling inside him as the two come towards them, surrounding them. No he, he won’t let that happen. Something inside him snaps, and he can feel himself raise from the floor, and suddenly he’s not in complete control of what he’s doing. But it doesn’t matter, as long as he protects Amir. 

“Don’t you touch him!” he shouts down to them, and he can see them cower in fear as he raises his hand and moves the ground under them, making them fall to the floor. He stops the raindrops around them and sends them shooting toward the two, freezing them into sharp shards of ice as they go. He watches the two’s eyes widen as the shards get closer and closer. He pins them against the far away wall, before surrounding them in earth from the shoulders down. 

Part of him wants to go further, make them pay for daring to hurt Amir, but a stronger part of him knows better, knows he has to stop. Amir wouldn’t want him to go any further. So he stops, and gives into the tired feeling of his muscles. In the back of his mind, he can feel himself fall to the ground slowly, can feel the droplets of water shower down on him, can feel the hard ground under him. He lets sleep take over, satisfied that Amir is safe.

** *~*~* **

Rupert opens his eyes slowly, looking around the unfamiliar room. He sits bolt upright and looks around desperately. “Amir?”

“He’s in the other room,” a voice says suddenly from the corner, and he looks over to see Joan.

“Is he okay?”

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” Joan suggests with mirth in her voice.Rupert immediately throws the covers off him and runs out the door and into the room next door, where he sees Amir sitting in the bed, a book in hand. Rupert immediately launches towards Amir, throwing his arms around the boy’s shoulders.

“Rupert what-“

“Sh,” he interrupts, nuzzling into Amirs shoulder. Amir shuts up and moves to out his arms around Rupert’s waist, wincing slightly at the movement. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Me too,” Amir agrees, holding Rupert tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> please ask me about this au, i have so many ideas that just aren’t enough to make a proper story, but are enough to take up my day


End file.
